


Teachers.

by Hopeandbrokenremains



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeandbrokenremains/pseuds/Hopeandbrokenremains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers.

Mr. Evans was the English teacher, he never favored anyone really. Until he met one student. She was always good in class, she did his homework and never complained. She had pretty long brown hair glowing down her back, she was a bit chubby but perfect the way she was. He was really shocked when she had failed a test. It was the last hour of the day, as he dismissed his class, he called out for her, "Mayah, can you see me after class?" She blushed a bit, nodding. The whole class left and she grabbed her bag walking up to his desk. "You wanted to see me?" She asked her face a bit red out of embarrassment. "I was reading one of your papers and... What can I say... You failed." She scuffled her feet a bit, looking guilty. "I've been really distracted.."  
Well... She'd been busy fantasizing a out some things in class.. Especially her teacher. She was already dripping from the sexual frustration. She needed to get out of there and fast. "Mayah! Hey! I'm talking to you are you listening." He asked a bit frustrated. "Y-yes sir! I'm sorry..." She blushed again, pushing down her skirt so she could hide the fact her thighs were a bit wet. "Um are you okay?" He asked noticing a bit, but shit! He couldn't help it! She was 18 and he was 21, that's not even that bad... He snapped out it when she grabbed him by his tie, pulling him into a rough kiss, she was biting at his bottom lip making him gasp, taking the time to put her tongue inside his mouth, and rubbing it against his the friction making her moan. "Nnn Mayah what are you doing?" He stuttered out when the kiss stopped and her hand went to his pants unbuttoning them like a pro. He watches her a heated look on his face. "Get on your knees." He commanded, and she obeyed with a mumbled "Yes sir." She palmed his crotch a bit, before pulling off his boxers, and exposing his erection. "Shit you have it pierced that's so hot." She said before licking the underside all the way up to the tip, taking extra time to suck on the metal bar through the tip, smirking as she heard the sounds from her superior. "Who said you could use bad words on my class young lady?" He stood up suddenly pulling her up by the shirt into a rough kiss. He knocked the stuff off his desk, bending her over it, smirking. "This'll be your punishment." He pulled up her skirt, and pulling off her panties. "Fuck these are soaked, have you been planing this?" He chuckled giving Mayah's bare ass a rough smack. "Heh. You're such a bad girl~" She moaned loudly at each smack that came down on her ass. He began to slide off his tie, binding her wrists behind her back before, pushing up her shirt enough for his index finger and thumb to pinch at her already hard nipples. It just made her moan with more excitement. She wanted... No NEEDED more. Mr. Evans leaned down onto his knees, his arms spreading her legs effectively while he licked at her clit, the small ball of his tongue ring sending a shot of arousal through her body. He licked a few of his fingers inserting them one at a time. He thrusted his fingers, scissoring them until he thought she was stretched properly. He pulled his fingers out with a small slick noise, she gave a whimper and a moan as he pulled them out. He continued to rub her arousal on his own lubing himself up, before asking, "Ready?"   
Mayah nodded eagerly, and he slid himself fully in with one easy thrust, and she moaned loudly. Mr. Evans went easy on her at first, slowly he went faster until he was pounding her, a loud slapping noise of skin against skin. The smell of sex filled the air. He pounded her as rough as he could, pulling her hair roughly and scratching down her back. She moaned and struggled against her restraints every single time. He gave a few more rough thrusts and then he pulled out stroking himself fast along with rubbing her clit. They both let out a loud moan before they came, she shivered and once again struggled against her restraints until they were undone. She grabbed her panties, pulling them on easily and sighing. "So are you going to give me an A now?~" Mr. Evans laughed and nodded. "You've always been my favorite student." He smirked, zipping up his pants. "Heh do you need me to drive you home?" She nodded shyly, "Yes please." He just ruffled her hair. "We'll do that again soon, alright?" She nodded picking back up her bag and smiling brightly. "Let's go."


End file.
